<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Yeah by Gemidori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098278">Hell Yeah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori'>Gemidori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Character Study, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, POV Third Person, Single POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemidori/pseuds/Gemidori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doom Slayer meets himself...in vinyl plastic form. Not an unusual sight here in Mars.<br/>He just wishes he could get the accessory guns for this little marine.</p><p>Set during Doom 4/2016. There are no Doom: Eternal spoilers.<br/>Based off of this https://youtu.be/SZGjA0O-PsI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hell Yeah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Cacodemon just splattered into the ground, deflating into a pile of gore with its one green optic smashed into the socket. It was the topper of the dozenth pile of demons he had littered the netherscape of Mars with, and he felt nothing but a drive to make more.</p><p><strong>Dumbasses</strong>. Of all the demons those things were by far the stupidest - and that said a metric ton, as they were all varying degrees of "dense as shit" at best, or "fuckin' double-brain-dead" at worst.<br/>
Spew and bite, was all they knew what to do. Why couldn't they just have eye lasers or some shit - something remarkable? Oh boy, better not give the smart alecs at the UAC any ideas!</p><p>The Slayer quickly shrugged this off as he kicked the red scaled bloody mess out of sight, nothing but spite in the maneuver, and moved on. Even if they did have such an ability, he would still find himself ripping their eyes out. Or just bludgeon their blobby asses to death with an Imp. Or a Mancubus, while he was on the subject of fat things. He didn't care how heavy they would be - he's managed to handle worse.<br/>
Oh so MUCH worse.</p><p>As his eyes dart left and right from behind his helmet, almost as if to wonder where the next poor hellspawn would come from, he seemed to remember the objective he was given. Gain the Argent processor from the Cyberdemon, if and when he found that bastard. A huge bastard that he had to kill twice. It pissed him off. <strong>But it sure as hell sounds exciting</strong>. Nevertheless, he'd do it. And relish in it. All for the sake of that doctor's means of "saving humanity", with this "perfect energy".<br/>
But he knew better.<br/>
That shit was anything but pure. Had that strut-o-matic lived in Argent D'Nur, he would see point blank how horrific the energies really were. And even besides that, it's energy from Hell. From Hell!<br/>
That might be the worst part. Who in the fuck thought it was a good idea to mine resources from Hell?!</p><p>The thought of it made him want to backtrack just to get another shotgun blast at that buckethead, but the Slayer knew it wasn't worth wasting the time. Save your ammunition, so he said. Whatever his robotic body was made of must have been shat from the hardest diamonds. <br/>
Or maybe it's just that demon flesh got weaker.<br/>
Regardless, he had to work with this guy if it meant killing all the demons he could. But he knew that his energy production idea could and will go to Hell - well, it technically already was there actually. <strong>Oh well.</strong></p><p>The Slayer's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw a glimpse of something bright green - a nice vivid green he never saw on his conquest of gore before. Was it a new demon? Good. He'd rip and tear it to paste like the last. But what if it wasn't, he had to wonder...<br/>
<strong>Fuck it</strong>, he thinks. <strong>Let's check it.</strong><br/>
Super Shotgun aimed straight at the thing, it was only until he got a good long look that he put it away. Well, what do you know.<br/>
A small, super deformed action figure, in his own image? How did this even get made? Maybe some crazy demon fanatics made it. Or some goofus at the UAC. Or both for all he knew.</p><p>Picking the little thing up, he could hear that tune blare from its tiny voice box. That awesome metal riff that he had become symbolic with.<br/>
<em>Da-dun, dun, dun, dun, da-dun-dun - dun, dun, dun, da-dunnnn</em><br/>
A gleeful smirk grew wide on his face. <strong>This thing's a killer</strong>, he mused. <strong>I'm keeping this guy.</strong></p><p>Raising its tiny left arm up to 90 degrees, fist facing his face, he turned the little, mitten-handed fist a bit, raised his own arm and gave the plastic nub a gentle fist bump, before retracting his arm with a playful twiddling of the fingers. <br/>
<strong>Keep doing you, little dude.</strong></p><p>Putting the now prized toy away in whatever means of inventory he had, he had a confident smirk on his otherwise furious scowl beneath the visor, raising the Lucifer's Bane of a shotgun again as he kept journeying forth in the hellish facilities. Perhaps he felt a little better about this whole thing now. There might even be more of these things hiding around, and he'd be damned if he missed even one.</p><p>And ta-da. Speaking of more things, he saw a bunch more of his banes. More demons. Revenants screeching, Barons of Hell seething, Pinkies ready to charge...and more Cacodemons floating. All ready to go with nothing but rage and terror slapped on their faces.</p><p>Chnk-chnk goes the shotgun.</p><p>And so the Doom Slayer thought, before firing at the hordes:</p><p><br/>
<strong>Hell yeah.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>